


You could have stayed

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Death in this one, F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: you could have stayed ANGST FOR ROWAELIN RUIN THEM FOR ME
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	You could have stayed

The weight of the stone was heavy in Aelin’s hands. It was nothing compared to the weight of her soul.

That gaping hole within her where the mating bond had been, where Rowan had been, threatened to swallow her, drown her, take her from the world.

She didn’t feel the pain of her knees hitting the hard ground. Aelin was aware of someone behind her rushing to help, but the footsteps stopped before they reached her. To allow her her private grief.

Aelin placed the stone on the fresh dug earth, the black soil warm from the sun.

The tears on her cheeks fell freely, she didn’t stop them. Couldn’t stop them.

“You could’ve,” Aelin body shook with the force of her crying, “you could have stayed. You should have stayed here, with me, like I begged you to you stupid Buzzard.”

A message had come that an emissary and retinue has arrived from a land beyond Doranelle. Aelin had wanted to go, but Rowan insisted she stay. He would go, he would take Aedion and a few guards and they would meet them. Something had screamed at Aelin to not let Rowan leave, she had begged him to stay.

It had been a ruse. They had a group of rogues from Doranelle, Maeve loyalist. The arrow aimed at Rowan’s heart struck true. Aedion had rushed to his side, taken his hand as Rowan took his last breaths.

They hadn’t taken a healer with them.

Aelin sobbed as she remembered Aedion returning, harrowed by grief and guilt. She had rushed to Rowan, his body cold and pale, her scream rending the air. The arrow had been meant for her. If he had stayed…

Aelin placed her hand on her swollen stomach. This child had been the reason Rowan had insisted she remain in Orynth. Her heart shattered at the thought of this child never knowing their father, of the bright future that Maeve had stolen from her whatever hell she now resided in.

But it was for this child Aelin would continue. Why she would to breathe, one breath after the other. For this child she would make the world safe. Aelin would tell their child about the brave and wonderful male who helped forge this her into someone he had been proud of. Who he had loved. To whatever end.

“I love you Rowan, and I will find you again,” the baby kicked. “But not yet. I know you loved this baby with all your stubborn heart and they will know that. I promise you. I love you.”

Aelin’s last words had been little more than a whisper. Then an icy wind stirred her hair and Aelin breathed in deep and it carried the words she was desperate hear.

_And I love you, Fireheart_


End file.
